


The Stakeout

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Brightmel, First Kiss, Flirting, Introspection, M/M, Nightmares, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: JT and Malcolm are alone on a stakeout, when Malcolm falls asleep, giving JT too much time to think.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	The Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).

> This is for Amanda and Adri, who are both responsible for this fic existing and my growing love for this ship.

JT hates stakeouts. They're one of his least favorite parts of his job. If he could never go on another stakeout again he'd be happy. 

But unfortunately he doesn't always get what he wants. 

Which is why he's currently sitting in the car, eyes on the dark building they’re keeping watch on, with Malcolm in the passenger's seat. 

He'd spent the first three hours listening to Malcolm talk endlessly about seemingly any topic he could think of. JT really did not need to know about the various types of bone fractures and which ones are fatal. 

He's past the point of questioning _ why _ Malcolm knows that sort of information. He probably looked it up one day when he was bored. Which seems to be the case with a lot of things. 

He'd talked and talked while JT did his best to focus. Not that there's much to focus on. He's pretty sure this lead is a dead end. But like hell is JT going to stop doing his job because he’s a little bored.

At this point JT almost wishes the suspect would show up. It would give him something to do. Something else to think about besides Malcolm. 

Being in this close proximity for so long, while not completely unpleasant, is not good. If only because JT can't easily ignore his growing feelings for the profiler. 

He's afraid that Malcolm is going to take one look at him and know exactly what he's thinking. He's not sure if it's worse to think of Malcolm not being interested, or wanting him back.

More often than not he leans towards the second. It's easier thinking Malcolm isn't interested. No one can get hurt that way. 

And isn't that the problem? 

Malcolm always seems to be putting himself in harms way. JT has been telling himself it's better for him to not be attached. It would hurt less that way. Except it's too late. He already is attached. When the hell that happened, he doesn't know. 

"Turkey's can get themselves pregnant."

Malcolm's voice breaks through JT's haze. It takes a moment for him to register the words. When he does, he frowns. "What the hell are you on about, Bright?"

He's met with silence. Which shouldn't be unsettling, but it is. Malcolm is rarely silent, or still. He glances over at him to see him sitting with his head resting against the window. His eyes are closed and his mouth slightly parted. 

JT scoffs, "Of course you would fall asleep on a stakeout of all places."

He can't bring himself to be annoyed by Malcolm sleeping. Nothing is happening, and JT doubts that's going to change. One of them might as well get some sleep. Malcolm needs it a hell of a lot more than he does. 

Even if he won't admit it. 

Time passes pretty slowly. JT tries to stay focused on the building they're watching. It's his job after all. Even if the chance of someone showing up is close to zero. 

He's still a professional. He's not going to fall asleep. His eyes keep drifting to Malcolm, almost subconsciously. He's certainly not looking on purpose. He's just trying to find something to look at to keep himself occupied. His gaze lands a lot of places. Malcolm just happens to be one of them. It might linger longer than it should, but well, there's no one around to notice. 

The stillness breaks when Malcolm starts crying out and thrashing in his seat. It only takes seeing that his eyes are still squeezed tightly shut for JT to realize he's having a nightmare. 

JT has heard you shouldn't try to wake someone from a nightmare, but that fact seems silly when he's sitting here watching Malcolm in obvious distress. There's no way he can leave him like this. He's going to wind up hurting himself, or JT, if he does.

"Bright! Hey Bright. Come on man. Wake up."

JT gently shakes his arm, trying to rouse him, but not wanting to startle him. Malcolm continues to thrash around in his seat, muttering things JT can't understand. 

JT gives a firm shake and Malcolm's eyes fly open. They're wide and blue and frantic. JT doesn't get a chance to say anything before Malcolm's hand fists around his throat, squeezing tightly. 

"Bright," JT gasps, grabbing Malcolm's arm and trying to pull it away. "Bright man, come on."

Malcolm doesn't seem to hear him. His gaze is manic almost, as if he's still trapped somewhere else and isn't aware of his surroundings. 

"Bright," JT says. "It's JT. It's okay. You're safe." When Malcolm still doesn't come out of it, JT starts to feel desperate. "Malcolm. Let go. Please."

JT sucks in air when his throat is suddenly released. Malcolm's put a fair bit of space between them, as much as he can in the small confines of the car. 

He looks at him, eyes wide and guilt ridden. "I'm so sorry."

JT rubs his throat as he looks over at him, "Do you always try to kill people they wake you from your nightmares?"

"Not a lot of people have a chance," Malcolm says, which isn't exactly an answer. "I don't let people see me sleep often. For good reason it seems."

"Yet you just slept here," JT points out. "Not that I'm saying you shouldn't. If you feel comfortable. You look like you needed the sleep."

Malcolm's eyes seem to be boring into his as he studies him. JT half expects him to deflect like he always does. But he doesn't. 

"I do, and I did. Feel comfortable, and need sleep that is. Even with the precautions I take the nightmares are still there. They probably always will be."

"You don't know that," JT says. "Sometimes it helps to talk about them."

"I have," Malcolm says. "With my therapist."

JT nods. He's not all that surprised that Malcolm would have a therapist after everything he's been through. "It doesn't help?"

"She thinks I should leave things alone," Malcolm says, and that the dreams are just dreams. I've always known they're not, and now I have proof, but they still keep happening. I think they will until I have the whole truth. But no one wants to give it to me."

JT doesn't tell him that sometimes things are better off staying buried. He's no doubt heard that before, and clearly disagrees with the sentiment. He finds himself reaching out and placing his hand on Malcolm's arm. "I hope you find the answers you're looking for and get some peace."

Malcolm looks from the hand on his arm to JT's face, a small smile on his lips. "Are you actually being nice to me?"

JT scoffs and removes his hand. "Of course not. Maybe if you get peace then you'll be less annoying and impulsive and _ I'll _ get peace."

Malcolm's full on grinning now as he leans closer, his wide blue eyes drawing JT in. "I think you like it."

"I don't."

"You do," Malcolm presses. "In fact, I think I've finally figured you out, detective."

JT swallows, but it does little to relieve the tightness in his throat. He's not sure what's happening, how they even got here. Weren't they just talking about Malcolm's nightmares? How did they get to talking about him?

"I doubt that," JT says. "And stop deflecting. We were talking about you."

"We still are," Malcolm says. "We're talking about us."

_ Us. _As in him and Malcolm. This is bad. He needs to get this back on track. 

"What are you talking about Bright?" he finds himself asking. 

"I think you know," Malcolm says. "You like how impulsive I am. You like me. But I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What's that?" 

He shouldn't be asking him questions. He should be denying all of this before it goes to far. 

Malcolm's closer now, his warm breath blowing across his lips and making it hard to think. "I like you."

"Bright…"

"Stop thinking, detective," he says. "Live a little."

He lips barely ghost across JT's as he speaks, but it's enough. JT feels his resolve breaking as he presses forward, chasing the feeling. His hand moves up, ranging in Malcolm's hair as he pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. 

"We're still on a stakeout," JT mumbles against his lips. 

"We both know no one is coming," Malcolm says, kissing him once, then twice more. "Doesn't mean we can't."

JT sucks in a breath as Malcolm's hand moves up his thigh. He should push him away, tell him to stop. This can only complicate things. But looking into a Malcolm's eyes, now dark with desire, he doesn't have it in him. They'll talk more later. For now he pulls him back in, kissing him slow and deep. "Let's get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
